Stay In School
by Bda241
Summary: Jamie is thinking Of Dropping Out of School, She starts to think of all the things she can do with out school, Until a Certain Bear with a Tanooki tail comes into her life and make her grow up a little
1. Im Jamie

**Hi everyone to my new Fanfic called "Stay In School" Now a little reminder, Dont be expecting Tabitha or any of the other OC's from Misunderstood, thats a seperated story. I know i haven't posted any new stories for months but needed time to get relax, im starting to head into my senior year of High School and the stress is getting to me, but im okay for now. lets begin.**

**Chapter 1: I'm Jamie**

**-Jamie Pov-**

Well, Here I am... In detention... Again.

My name is Jamie, thats all you need to know about me. Im here again for the exact same thing, Ms. Simian got mad that I came late again for something I had no Control over.

**-FlashBack-**

"Come on Anton, Im going to be late if you don't jump." Jamie yelled.

"But its too darn High to jump!?"

Anton was yelling on the top of a pine tree while Tina and Jamie were getting ready to leave for school.

"Ms. Simian is going to be all over my back if im late again Anton, if late because of you, your going for a swim with some ducks alright." Jamie threatened.

"You know what i dont got time for this Jamie, My dad says if i get one more detention, I will be sent to my Grandma's house on that Island." Tina said.

Tina helped Anton get down and Anton was holding Jamie's House keys while being brought down.

"Well at least you got my keys down, now hurry we need to get there before the bell rings!"

**-FlashBack Ended-**

Well I obviously I didnt make it to my class on time, though at least I got Tina and Anton there early.

**-FlashBack-**

"Hi there Butt Monkey." Jamie said to Ms. Simian.

"Jamie, You have no right to speak to me like that, apologies this instant!"

While Jamie was arguing with Ms. Simian, Tina and Anton somehow snuck there way into the class room.

"Fine im sorry." Jamie doing a fake smile.

"Good, Now that that's over, Im got a few words for you Jamie." Ms. Simian not allowing her to enter the classroom.

"What?"

"Your academic scores are lower than anyone in my classroom, your even below the fish for petesakes."

"So?"

"Your not even trying at all to improve and I for one is sick of it."

"So I promise to improve"

"You've said that in every parent conference we've had from last year, and you remember what happen after the last one?"

"I got held back."

"That right, its not even the beginning of your first semester in 7th grade, why do you enjoy waisting my time?"

Jamie thought about it, never been told by this by Simian before...

"Well if you keep boring me, i might just drop out, that way I dont have to waist MY time here." Jamie boldly stated.

As Ms. Simian just rolled her eyes and returned to the classroom, Jamie began walking into the classroom and the bell ranged Just when Ms. Simian closed the door.

"Hey!" Jamie opened the door.

"Jamie your late, thats a detention. Hahahaha!" Ms. Simian being as unfair as usual.

**-FlashBack-**

So of course im stuck in Detention for god knows how many times now, i even doubt he knows.

I really mean what I said to Butt Monkey, If I drop out, I could do what ever I want and not worry about making the dumb bell anymore.

Plus I would also have more time to spend at my favorite place in the world, my bed. I could sleep as long as I want if dropped out.

"Alright Detention is over, go home you misfits." Mr. Smalls said in a cheerful way.

"Finally."

As Jamie finally left the school, Tina and Anton approached her.

"Hey Jamie." Anton said.

"YOU MADE ME LATE!" Jamie as she was ready to crush Anton, Literally.

Anton was running in circles around Tina just to get away from Jamie.

Tina Basically put her tail in front of Jamie.

"Stop, remember what we are suppose to do now?" Tina reminding Jamie.

"Wha... Oh yeah!"

As Jamie calmed down, she remembered the little prank they planned before they entered school today.

"While you were in detention, I brought the eggs and Water Balloons and Anton filled them all up with that Sewage water." Tina explained.

"Now all we need are the victims." Jamie said.

We made our way to the party where we were going to pull off our prank. It took a while but we got to the party. Carmen's Party, almost everyone we have ever picked on is at that party. Me and Anton made our way on top of the abandon House like few houses away from the party while Tina hid behind the apartment building because even thoguh were kinda far, She was still visible.

Well this is what happen when were not invited, well Anton was invited but I tore it up. I actually like parties, I even showed up to that girl Rachel's party, it was fun too. The fact that I wasnt even Invited was like an insult to me.

"I like to thank everyone for coming today, Hope you all are having a great time." Carmen said to everyone who was there.

Alan, Gumball, Darwin, Tobias, Penny, Teri, Molly, Masami, Banana Joe, Leslie... Everyone was there. Carmen and I never liked each other, I always picked on her when I was one year ahead of her, but now that were in the same year, I got to know her better, she is simply a big nerd and I pick on her, its my job to do this, its just how life works.

"Well, Lets show them what happens when you ignore us." Jamie said.

Just when Carmen turned on the music to begin the dancing, I prepared to throw the Water Balloons filled with Sewage and the eggs, but as was about to throw the first round, Anton looked Hesitant.

"I dont think this is such a good Idea Jamie, What if we really hurt someone?" Anton said.

"Look Anton you owe me, Do this and I'll forget that you made me late."

"But You made me go up that Pine Tree to get your keys that you threw up there."

"Look Just throw the damn Ammo Duck Bait."

"You know what-"

Just when Anton Spoke up, I basically gave him the "Careful what you say" look.

"What?"

"Uh... Nothing."

"No say it."

I really wanted to hear what Anton was going to say.

"Well, I-I-I'm tired that y-you keep putting me down."

"Is that it, wow and here I thought you couldn't be more of a pansy."

I began throwing the Ammo, but Anton didnt even pick them up.

"Hurry up and throw the damn Eggs Anton!"

But he never did, instead he just got down of the House and start walking away.

"Anton Get Back Here!"

But he just kept walking away.

"Your gona get it Anton."

Tina Basically made up Anton's part by just throwing the entire set of Ammo in one throw with her tail.

"Eww. This what is this!?" Masami yelled out.

"My eyes." Tobias yelled out.

"Who did this?!" Carmen asked.

Tina and Jamie were long gone, Tina was laughing, but me, I just want to see Anton.

"Jamie, why arent you laughing, didnt you see there faces?"

I basically looked every direction for that little twerp.

"There you are!"

Anton saw Me and Basically ran. He never was a goodd runner, basically responsible for me getting detentions for slowing us down.

"Dont run from me!"

I basically only had to jog to catch him. It was really pathetic.

"You know what this mean right?"

"Just leave me alone!"

Anton often did this, I really didnt want to end his punishment there.

"Oh yeah like thats gonna work."

"Just leave me alone Jerk."

Now this is where it gets interesting.

"What?"

"Look, Im tired of you always putting me down, Im tired of always getting in trouble with- no because of you and last your not even my friend."

I didn't how to react to this, Anton actually stood up to me. Tina actually was shocked by this.

"Well looks like someone does have some guts."

"Just leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you two anymore, i dont care if you do beat me up."

Then in an instant Tina stepped on him in a comedic way. Anton was lucky, very lucky he didnt turn into crumbs.

"Now that your done, will just make your life hell than, see you tomorrow Duck Bait."

Me and Tina basically left Anton there, when we looked back, he was able to get up.

"Well at least hes not dead." Tina said.

"Yeah."

Me and Tina took seperate ways home, so while on my way back home I started thinking the positive of dropping out, this was another one... Focusing on more pranks, yeah that way I can be more prepared. What else could be a positiv-

(THUD)

"OW!"

"Oh Sorry there, I wasn't paying attention."

"You better be sorry you littl-"

And what I saw next I both Regret and Grateful on seeing.

**And thats the end of the First Chapter, A little new note, I will be toning down the Drama since My ideas for this story is more happier than Misunderstood.**

**I would like to thank everyone who waited for my next story, I'll try not to disappoint you guys.**

**Until Next Chapter: Hi Im Daniels.**

**Jamie meets a new kid she has never met before.**


	2. My Name Is Daniel

**Greeting Following Readers!**

**Welcome everyone to chapter 2 of Stay in School. Im sorry for my inactivity of posting a second chapter yet but hey im in school.**

**Chapter 2: My name is Daniel**

**Jamie's Pov**

"Woah..." The stange new kid said.

I looked at him, kinda creepy since hes staring right at me. Ive never seen him at school before, it's been a while since i've seen a bear. At first he didnt looked like a new kid more like an old man since he had white hair, all the other old geezers have white hair, but this kid looks so young.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Da-Danielson A. Parkington- No Zackery."

Cool, a new Dweeb. How did mix up his last name with Parkington?

"Jamie."

This kid, He was so nervous, i could see the sweat coming down his fur.

"N-N-Nice to meet you Jamie."

He looked at me strangely, as if he was happy in meeting me for some reason.

**Daniel's Pov**

Wow...

Not even a day has passed in this town and I already feel like I found a reason to stay.

I saw a Beautiful orange haired girl. She was like the girl I was hoping to see in this town, I was that close at leaving but now... Now im not leaving until I win her Heart.

"So... You live in this town?"

... Im terrible at beginning a conversation.

"Yes Ear Wad I do, Nice Clothes."

I didnt knew whether she was complimenting or inulting me, It was just my old boarding school shirt and shorts that was bright white and yellow colors, either way I was sweating like a large man in a marathon.

"THa-Thank you."

"Your not from around here are you."

I could feel that she was insulting me at that point, I was shot down by alot of girls in my past, mainly know for my stuttering, I cant help that im afraid of beautiful creatures.

"I-I-I Just moved here."

"Im guessing your also going to be at my school tomorrow are you?"

Is this a date?... Oh shit, She means if Ill be at that low class school, My Mother already enrolled me into a fine school here, but I have to be with my True Love.

"YES!- I mean Yes, I am. Uh Elmore Junior High right?"

"Well let me give you a warm welcome."

POW!

"Be Prepared to feel that again tomorrow... LOSER!"

She Punched the top of my head really hard, and thats my soft spot, my Achilles if you would. As I got up, rubbing my head from that unnecessary punch to my head, I kept thinking to myself...

"What a women."

I walked home to my Apartment thinking nothing about that girl, cute horns, beautiful face...

Wait, How Am I going to be near her, Im already enrolled in that Fine School, I ran to my apartment to see if i can convince my Mother if I could Transfer Again, but then something caught my eye...

**Next Day: Jamie's Pov**

(Beep! Beep! Beep!)

SMASH!

Damn Alarm Clock. I hate waking up early just to go somewhere doing everything I can be doing here or anywhere, Yet another reason why I should just drop out. I put on the Nearest pants I could fine... What I like sleeping freely! got a problem... I thought so, anyways as soon as I my usual 30 morning push ups, I went to the kitchen to eat my breakfast that my mom left on the table as always and guess what, she leaves a note everytime.

"Morning Jamie,

You know the usual, Pancakes in the microwave, Orange Juice in the fridge. Be home at 4 o' clock.

Love, Mom"

I hate the fact my Mom works two jobs just to make sure "I Have A Future". I think I should be grateful but Pancakes is the only thing she knows how to make and im getting sick of pancakes every single morning. Even when shes home all she does is tell me to do my homework... Still, shes cool.

After that God Awful Breakfast, I went to meet Tina at our usual spot by the store 3 blocks from my school. As soon as I saw her, I notice that she was alone, Now of course that was usual I mean, she is a Dinosaur, but I didnt see any crums around her.

"Hey Tina, Wheres Duckbait?"

"He didnt showed up, I think he was serious about what he said yesterday."

"Well I guess we shouldn't have to waist our time with him now do we? By the way, have you seen anyone from that party we were rudely not invited yet?"

"Nope, I didnt want to see there faces without you."

As soon as I stole two of our morning sodas, we made our way to school, im actually excited into going there for once, but not for that silly boring stuff, for the faces of the people who got hit by those nasty ammo, I made sure that who ever got hit would smell really badly.

As soon as we made it near school property I could Basically smell that sewage smell from outside and the doors were closed.

"P.U that smells."

"I think I used too much rotten eggs."

When I entered the school, everyone was either embarassed to talk to someone, Angry that they cant find someone to blame or just not here. I didnt see that Paper weight Teri here so I figured she was "Too Sick" to show up.

"Wow, Every single one of smell like a pile of Bull."

As soon as I said that, everyone looked at me with the usual angered face.

"We know you threw those Stank Bombs Jerk." the Little Banana said.

"What? Me, please how could I have done such a thing?"

"Why are you the only not smelling like the rest of us?" the Headband twerp yelled out.

"Because I wasn't at the stupid party of yours."

"We didnt mention we were attacked at a party." the other Dinosaur of this school said.

"Well maybe you people shouldn't be so rude and not invite me or my friend here now should you?"

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, PLEASE REPORT FOR YOUR 1ST PERIOD CLASS, THE BELL WILL BE RINGING IN 3 MINUTE!" Principle Brown giving everyone a notice through his intercom.

"Come on Jamie, lets get this day over with."

"Naw wait, Where's Duckbait?"

"He's probably already at class, I dont want detention, you know what happen if I do get one?"

I figure it be best, plus if Anton is there, I would do my usual make threats and stuff just to scare him for walking out on our plan.

We Barely beat the bell to make it to our first class. When we got there eveyone was looking at us as if we hit them with stank bombs... a wait, we did but what got my attention was that Anton wasn't here, I guess he decided not to show up today or he's late for a change. As soon as I took my usual seat in the Back, Monkey Butt started to do roll call

"Okay, Gumball Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald, Tobias Wilson, Jamie- What!? oh what a surprise, you actually showed up on time."

Everyone snickered, Simian getting a laugh from everyone was rare here what with her reputation here.

"Well I guess I might as well tell you all the news, Our School has been selected to take part on a Student Switcheroo Program."

Right after she finished that sentence, I felt like taking my usual nap.

"Now this Program is just taken two student from different school environment and see if they are better of at that school or not, its only an entire school year long Program."

Still Boring if you ask me...

"Now I bet most of your little minds are wondering why am I telling you information about this, Well one of your classmate is leaving this school to go to another, while he will be replaced by another student (Hopefully a Good one)."

Now this got my attention, Anton is not here? this Switch Program? Year Long?

"That is why Anton, you know the Duckbait kid, will be attending Elmore Academy for now on until next year."

I knew it, I basically shrugged it off, TIna did as well.

(Knock) (Knock)

"Come in"

"Hello Ms, Simian, The New Student has arrived."

Brown sure does have timing.

"oh, goody, is it Smart?"

"Now Ms. Simian, our students are not objects..."

"So is it?"

"HE HAS A STRAIGHT A REPORT CARD AND FROM ELMORE ACADEMY!"

oh so I guess this is the Dweeb that switched places with Anton.

"Okay, everyone please welcome an acceptional student...(handed the dweeps name on a piece of Paper) Daniel A. Zackery."

Wait?! I heard that name before...

"Hello everyone."

The New Dweeb was just waiving his hand at everyone, He was wearing some grey shirt and blue jeans, I didnt notice that tail he has, like a racoon tail or something.

"Why dont you have a seat right there, next to the Robot and the Small Dinosaur."

"Okay."

He sat just where Anton would be sitting. We'll Im pretty sure he will notice me sooner or later, I did Promise to be prepared for another beating.

Maybe this one reason to stay here a little longer. Maybe.

**I bet you notice it, Elmore Academy is the same school from The Newcomer, Anton takes part in an Exchange program and it just so happens that Daniel took the same program. Will Jamie keep her Promise, Is this a big coincidence? Next chapter "First Day" will explain.**

**Thank you all for reading, again sorry. I dont want to give a deadline because it adds pressure to get the next chapter done. hope you understand. Thanks.**


	3. First Day part 1

**Greetings Following Readers!**

**Welcome to chapter 3 of "Stay In School". Last chapter explains that Daniel A. Zackery will be enrolled in Elmore Junior High for a year, taking part in an exchange program with Anton. Jamie at this moment is thinking ways to make the new kid feel welcome.**

**Chapter 3: First Day Part 1**

**Daniel's Pov:**

Well this class is... Unique, In all the other schools, there were only wealthy kids, here everyone seems to have hand me downs. I mights as well get used to that since im stuck here for a year. I wonder if I have the same class of the cute tough girl from last night?

"Hello."

As soon as I took my seat, I realize the foul Stench coming from pretty much everyone behind me, well except the robot right next to me and the grey dinosaur smells of a mixture of bubblegum and sewage, I guess this is what I was told by the Principle to brace myself for.

"..."

"(Initiate Welcoming mode) Salutation, My Name is Bobert." The robot looked at me with its one eye... I got a could chill from that.

"He- Hello Bobert, Im Daniel Nice to meet you."

I reached out to shake his hand.. or Claw. As soon as he gripped my hand, he just kept squeezing it so hard that it felt as if my Father Accidentally ran over my hand all over again.(That is another story for another time my friends) When I let out a short squeal he let go, My hand already has his claw imprint on it.

"My Apologies, I dont know My own strength."

"That Okay Friend, Neither do I."

"Friend... (Calculating... Calculating... Calculating) Are you aquantince with two fellow individuals known as Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson?"

"Who?"

"The Cat and Fish in that Direction?"

I looked, they don't Familiar to me at all, Maybe the Fish but that was because he reminded me of my first pet Goldfish who died. Right when I was about to answer Boberts question an orange haired girl caught my eye.

YES! Shes is in my first period class, Man I wish I was closer to her, but I guess this place will have to do, at least I made a friend already.

"Excuse me? Individual name Daniel?"

"Uh wha... Oh my bad, No I dont know the following individuals over there."

"Hmm... Whats your Definition of Friend?"

I guess my views on Robotics having no emotion was personified today.

"Uh... do you mean the meaning of Friendship?"

"Yes, Apparently Everyone I have ever made aquaintance with have there own definition of Friendship, My goal is to research this so I too can have my own definition."

He may not know it, but that was Beautiful... Sad, Yet Beautiful.

"Well, let me answer your question after class, I'll have an answer by then Okay?"

"Agreed."

Wow, He just dropped the entire subject just like that.

"Alright class, lets begin Math Class. Now as practice I want you to write and answer the following question on the board and finish it in 5 minutes?"

She wrote down the question on the board and while she did that, I caught a quick look at Jamie, Sleeping... God shes cute when she sleeps like.. uh... well maybe not the drooling but the the upper part of her face was cute sleeping.

"Um... What are you doing?"

"Huh..."

Well I thought it was a quick look but it turned out to be a minute long look, long enough for the grey Dinosaur to notice what I was doing.

"Oh- Nothing!"

"Ooooh, you like... wait who was seating in the direction you were looking at?"

"Keep you voice down and do your Work!"

"Mmmmh, No one Cute in that direction."

"What?! what about the ora-!"

Crap!

"Wait what?"

I grabbed her Paper and in a flash, finished the Problem for her.

"Please be quiet."

She saw that I was Desperate and also the paper with smoke coming out of it. I dont mean to brag but I am a Smart Kid, Heck I should be in College right now, But My mom said "Oh Daniel, you really should be like the all the other kids and have fun." so yeah... oops sorry, got of topic.

"Wait how did you?"

"Please dont say a word about what just happened?"

"But-"

"Please?"

She was looking over the paper to see if I was Correct, normally I would e Offended by this but im new here so I let it slide.

"Fine."

That was a close one, I finished the Problem within my usual best time of 10 seconds, but what to do now? Ive made a robot be my friend and have to explain the meaning of friendship and had to actually beg the girl next to me to keep her mouth shut, and I haven't been in this school for an hour yet?

"Alright times up, turn them in."

as everyone turned there work in, I caught another quick look at Jamie, wondering how she did with the problem... She was still sleeping.

"Alright does anyone want to come up and solve this question for once?"

I didnt see it when I walked in, But it doesn't seem like the Ms. Simian isnt so enthusiastic with the class, as if she looks down on them... or us since now that I am apart of this class, well Im not about to let her think that.

"I do."

"Well now go ahead."

She smiled, Guess she saw my impressive Transcript.

As she gave me the chalk, she turned to see the class for one second to see if they were paying attention and as soon as she turned back, I was done.

"What the?"

"The answer is 4.40 or 4.39999999999."

When I turned around everyones mouth was in awe, except Bobert (Which I understood) and the Girl sitting Next to me. I was Wondering if Jamie saw what I did... he was still asleep.

"Amazing! See everyone, Maybe you should ask Daniel for tutoring since what he did just now will be on the test on friday."

I was extremely creeped out by her mocking laugh. Well for what ever the reason of that unneccessary laugh I went back to my seat, somewhat bummed out that Jamie couldn't see how smart I am, I mean my life is practically ready, I smart enough to see how things work in this world, How a business works, how to run one... but like my mom said "A Normal Kid."

"Meet me during Lunch."

"Wha?"

"If you want me to keep my mouth shut, meet me during lunch."

I simplied nodded, I saw My schedule and lunch wasn't for 3 more hours. I wasn't even hungry after eating at that fast food restaurant for breakfast.

So during Ms. Simian's lesson on how to figure out how to do long Division without a calculator, I was busy trying to figure out how to get Jamie's attention when she wakes up from her sleep, Maybe he could help her with her Homework or something or maybe she would want to have a study date or something...

"Um... Daniel?"

"Wha-"

"Im asking if you know the answer to thi pro-"

"75"

"Thank you."

"Nerd!"

People giggle at that rainbow cloud, humanoid whatever he was remark on me, But ever since 1st grade people have been doing that so I didn't get bothered by it, personally I find it sad that they couldn't find nothing better to do than to make fun of me.

"Wha? What I miss?"

Finally she woke up.

**Jamie's Pov:**

That was a nice nap, I looked around to see people giggling alot.(still smells though) I also notice the new kid is sitting in the front, of the class, now I've studied every new kid that have either stayed in this school or left because of yours truly and I've come to realize that all the smart new kids are always put up in front no matter what, Mokey Butt even moved the Peanut one seat back just to make room for a parrot who by the way is not enrolled in this school anymore.

"What I miss Tina?"

"Tobias cracked a joke on the New kid Daniel."

Oh yeah, the kid from last night, I guess that Nap made me forget that announcement of him enrolling in this dump and replacing Duck Bait... Which reminds me...

"So what do we do about Duck Bait when we see him?"

"What do you mean, Hes gone?"

"I know where he lives, over there we can teach him some more lessons on turing on us."

"Im bored with messing him now."

"Awww come on Tina, we have to do at least one mo-"

"Excuse me, Jamie!?"

"(Exhale) What is it monkey butt?"

"May I remind you that I'm teaching people who have a future in there life and I expect you to be sleeping as always?"

Did I mention that I never got over the fact that Monkey Butt is the reason why im one year than everyone here? She made me repeat an entire year again, just because I didn't do my work, that didn't stop the rest of my past teachers, they just wanted me out as soon as possible. Monkey Butt possible takes joy into making others miserable.

**Daniel's pov:**

How dare my new teacher treat my love like that, I should report her to the highest power of this school... but when I got here and entered the Principle's office, I saw a picture of Ms. Simian on his desk calling her his Lovey do- (Upset stomach) Sorry... Neve been that sick before.

"Alright class since sleeping beauty decided to wake up, I guess that means its almost time for the bell to ring, so for homework I want you all to finish this work sheet I prepared for you all to finish by tomorrow."

"Aw Man."

"Dont worry, everything you need to do is on what we covered today."

"But you didnt finish the lesson?"

"I know, your all on your own on this one, Now get out!"

Wow, she is a Monkey's Butt.

"Alright Next class... um, Band room 20-!"

"Oh would you look at that Tina, the new kid has all of our classes, Aint that Lucky?"

Could it be?

"Jamie?"

POW!

"Welcome to Elmore Junior High."

I Basically Stayed on the floor covering my forehead until she left so people wouldn't see me tearing up in my eye, got to admit it hurts more the yesterday.

"Need help?"

I opened my eyes to see it was the same Grey Dinosaur who asked me to meet her in lunch.

"Sure, thanks."

"Remember, at lunch?"

She simplied walked away, i was about to question about what just happened, but I was more interested in the love mark My love left on my forehead, Sure she may not be... classy due to her sleeping in class, but then again no ones perfect.

"Whats your definition of friendship."

"What the-?!"

Bobert just popped out of no where and asked that question from the beginning of class.

"Oh its you."

"You said you'd have a Definition for Friendship?"

"I did, Prove it."

As soon as I said that, the Darn Robot showed a recording of me saying the following "Well, let me answer your question after class, I'll have an answer by then Okay?"... Well he was a Robot.

"Oh... Well lets see, do you know where Band Class is?"

"Yes, my next Destination is there."

"Oh good, walk with me there and I'll tell you my definition of Friends."

"Alright."

I'll admit I was Hesitant to even answer the question knowing that was not good at making friends. Personally I saw it as a waist of time, they couldn't understand My studies was more important than playing.

"My Robotic Metal headed Friend, Friendship is when two individuals consider the one another someone they can trust there secrets with, Someone who is willing to be there at your lowest and most importantly help them when there in need."

Yeah watch "Hey you Billy & Bobby" a tv show about two "Bro's" who are more Brothers than Friends, when ever someone question there friendship, they say what I just explained to Bobert, Like I said I dont know what true Friendship is like.

"Thank you, I have one more question to ask you?"

"And what would that be?"

"It will have to wait until the end of the day as I must Double check my question before asking... We have arrived to Ms. Symbol's Band Class."

Whats with everyone Procrastinating here.

"Why that time?"

"I must Double check my question before asking?"

"You just said that?"

"Then Why Have You Ask?"

"Never Mind, I'll be waiting."

Bobert entered the room before me, kind of rude that he pushed me out of the way.

So this is Elmore Junior High's and Room... My Gosh, its full of dented instuments, Rusty Trumbones (heh), A brown Stain on the Ceiling (Not gonna ask what it is) And a Square... Poor Triangle.

"Why Hello there."

"Hell- Woah."

"Im Ms. Symbol, you must be Mr. Zackery the new student."

Ms. Symbol turns out to be a blue haired alien, and she was beautiful... but not as much as Jamie.

"Nerd!"

"Tobias, might I remind you that your one more out burst like that for a time out."

"Im in Junior high."

"Yes and If your going to act like a child, you will be treated like a child."

She seems like a serious teacher, I hope she is. I wonder what they do here in Band Class.

"Alright everyone take your seats, time for Band to begin, Mr. Zackery why don't you grab that Guitar over there."

Is she expecting me to know how to play, I guess she wont be the serious teacher, though she is lucky I learned how to play one. Hey its signed by Jesse Horrison, my favorite country singer.

(Bell Rings)

**Jamie's Pov:**

And there goes the bell, though im not worried, Ms. Symbol was a cool teacher, no matter how many times im late, she never marks me down. plus I like playing the Guitar there, Signed by Jesse Horrison, my favorite music man. I cant let Tina find out I like Jesse Horrison, because that would lead her to believe Country, Which I dont like... Only Jesse's Music... Its got that catchiness to it.

"Tina, your called upon to the office."

Out of no where that damn Flying Eyeball came and told Tina to go to the office. That Eyeball is lucky, he's known as the school's snitch, got me 50 detentions and he gets to go in late to every classroom hes got.

"What the... For what?!"

"I didnt tell you Jamie, I told Tina."

He just wants a black Eye.

"Fine I'll go, I'll Meet you in Band Class."

"Hi Ms. Symbol."

"Hello Jamie, Now remember what I told you about being late."

"Im sorry."

"Just take a seat."

Everyone stared at me with annoyance, knowing perfectly well Ms. Symbol is friends with my mom.

"Hey what the-"

I was getting ready to get MY guitar and sit in my spot until I see the new kid with MY guitar and My seat.

"OH HI JAMIE!- I mean, Hey."

"Dont give me that, that my Guitar and my seat!"

"Oh I sorry Here."

"Now, Now Jamie."

"What?!"

"Jamie, he's new here, let him feel welcome by using the guitar for once."

"But I always use the guitar."

"No you always choose the Guitar, not once have you touched the book on "How to play the Guitar", I can tell since you always leave it here."

"But what Am I suppose to use."

"Well for today, you can use the Square."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

That stupid Banana felt like he just saw someone getting Burned... Everyone was snickering at me, All because This damn New Kid took MY guitar that was Signed by Jesse Horrison and My seat.

"Fine, But where do I sit?"

"Next to Daniels Silly."

"Uh, Ms. Symbol We want Daniels to be welcomed, not Sent to the Hospital."

"You know what You stupid Bana-"

"Jamie, Dont make a Hissy Fit over a little thing, you ca use the Guitar tomorrow."

"Fine."

That Kid is gonna Pay...

**Daniel's Pov:**

I think I made her Like me or Hate me... Again No good with girls.

**And thats the end of Part one of First day. Next Chapter will show How the rest of Daniel's first day will be like in English, Recess, Lunch and Physics, It will also show how other (Excluding Jamie, Bobert and Molly) will react to Daniels.**

**Daniel is a Genius, but somewhat Arrogant, Self centered and a bit Clueless how girls think, what nerd isnt in this problem.**

**Thanks for reading, I'll see you next time for Part 2.**


End file.
